Love on first sight DOES exsist!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Shindou can't concetrate himself, his mind is with that one girl he met this morning, and when she appears on the field, he know he is in love, and when they walk home, a sudden twist makes it's move.. (requested by Shiranai Atsune!)


**Hello everyone, this is a story request, and I've used characters and couples I have NEVER used before, so I hope it's good enough..**

**Shiranai Atsune i really hope you'll like it, And I hope it met your expetations! Enjoy reading everyone! :D**

* * *

_**SHINDOU'S POV:**_

* * *

I was walking to school with Kirino, we had soccer practise and we were almost at the building then we saw Tenma, also heading towards the building.. but he wasn't alone, next to him was a girl, with dark green hair, tied into a high ponytail.. I didn't knew her, but I only saw them from behind..

"Ne Tenma!' Kirino screamed, and then he headed their way, while I slowly followed him, then they turned around.. I immediately stopped walking.. my heart pumped fast and my blood rushed through my veins.. my stomach tickled and sweat broke out on all sides.. she.. she was beautiful, I never saw such a beautiful girl before.. she had a neat and wavy ponytail with a curl at the end, and bright yellow eyes.. which shone that much, that they almost blind me from this distance, but then.. then she smiled..

'_Wow!'_ was what I literally thought, I slowly caught up to them, but it was hard because my legs were trembling like crazy.. and I thought I could make a gaffe any minute.. but I kept my head cool, and decided not to look at her..

"Hey Shindou, did you met Ami already!?" Tenma asked excited.. "No." I replied softly.. and then it became quiet for a few seconds..

"Well!.." Tenma said and grabbed my hand, and Ami's and put them together.. I blushed a little while looking the other way.. her hand was really soft, then she tightened the grip what made me look her way.. "Hello! I am Koutestu Ami, and you are?" she said, and I noticed a small blush on her cheeks..

"Shindou Takuto." I simply replied.

"Well nice to meet you Shindou, c-can I call you Shindou?"

"Sure."

"Okay-! You can call me Ami-!"

"O-Okay.." I stuttered.. and cleared my throat while I went to stand next to Tenma and Kirino. Tenma looked at me with a weird smirk and he raised an eyebrow.. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way..

The school bell rang, and Ami looked up.. "Ohw I have to go, see you guys later!" and then she ran off while waving goodbye. I stared at the direction she left, without me noticing..

"Somebody fell in love.." Tenma teased, and stood in front of me with the same weird smirk on his face.. "Love on first sight Shindou?" also Kirino started..

"I don't believe in something like: 'love on first sight.' That's just impossible.."

"Hihi, It doesn't look impossible for you-!"

"let's go, soccer training is starting soon!" I said to change the subject and walked fast so they wouldn't see the blush on my face.. but why were I.. blushing?

* * *

**_AMI'S POV:_**

* * *

I hurried over to my class and went to sit on my usual seat, I was already late, so the les started when I had packet all my stuff.

But I wasn't really paying attention, and I dazed off immediately.. I looked outside of the window, following a cute bird feeding it's children.. _'hihi I hope I have a family one day..' _

"Miss Ko~.."

...

"Miss Koute~..."

...

"MISS KOUTESTU!" the teacher screamed while smashing his hand on my table, and I shocked awake from my daydream..

"H-Hai Sir.." I stuttered and noticed everyone was giggling..

"Can you answer my question?" The teacher asked.

"W-Well, u-uh I didn't hear the question." I answered and scratched the back of my head with a fake smile on my face.

"Pff it's your second day here, and you are already dazing off, Sorano? Can you answer my question?"

"Sure sir! That's 44."

"Good!" **(They are in math XD, hehe I hate math!.)**

I sighed and went to stare again.. "Pssst.." I heard and looked next to me..

"I wouldn't take your eyes off if was you Ami.. hehe, who is it?" Aoi asked me.

"Heh? Who is who?" I asked quite confused.

"The one you're daydreaming about, did you see someone cute on your second day here, hihi there are a lot of cute boys around the school!" she replied.

"Hehe.. yes there is someone, but I'm not going to tell you-! Besides I don't know more about him then his name, so.."

"Then tell me his name, maybe I know him."

I wanted to talk again but I got cut off by the school bell. We packed our backs and headed towards the door.. "Soooo?" Aoi teased.

"Ne Aoi!?" we heard and turned around, were a boy with bright orange hair and dull blue eyes was standing. He smiled and then looked at me. "You're new right, we haven't met each other yet, right?" he said.

"No hihi, I'm Koutestu Ami, you?" I asked while smiling.

"I'm Amemiya Taiyou, call me Taiyou!" and he winked.. "Ne Aoi, I was wondering.." he began and scratched the back of his head. "D-Do you have anything to do this weekend?"

"No not yet why?" she replied.

"Well I heard there is a new movie, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he said while a little blush appeared on his cheeks.. but then it remained quiet, but I just couldn't hold myself..

"KYAAA-! Aoi!" I screamed with a big smile on my face.. Aoi's face was by the way extremely red.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked me, ignoring Taiyou. "He asked you out, well he's hot, say YESS!" I screamed while Taiyou could still hear us. And I started to jump up and down, while I held her hand. "Okay I will, but then you ask that one boy and we have a double date-!"

Then I stopped jumping.. "B-But.." I stammered..

"Are you okay with that?" she asked Taiyou.. "S-Sure!" he replied.

"FINEEE! That only if he accepts, or you have to go just with the two of you!" I said.

"Sure!" Aoi smiled.. what also caused a smile on Taiyou's face. "Well, then I see you Saturday-!" he said to Aoi and then turned around to me. "And maybe you to-!" he smiled and then he walked away by waving goodbye..

"OMG AOI!" I screamed..

"What?"

"You've been asked out, by that HOTTIE! Why didn't you say yes immediately?!"

"Long story, but let's go, we're going to the soccer building!" she said and grabbed my hand while dragging me along with her..

"Why!?"

"Because I'm manager of the soccer club, and I want you to meet the rest of my friends!"

"O-Okay!"

* * *

**_NORMAL POV:_**

* * *

"Ne Shindou? What's wrong with you?" Kirino asked.. "He is in the clouds!" Tenma said teasing while passing by with the soccer ball.. what caused Shindou and Kirino to sweat drop. "Nothing.." Shindou replied and wanted to run further but he stopped because off Aoi's voice that echoed through the whole field. "GUUYYYSSS!" she screamed and dragged someone along with her.

Shindou's eyes widened in shock: '_O no!_' he thought as he followed the rest to Aoi and Ami.

"Minna! This is Ami-!" Aoi proposed.. "Hello everyone!" she replied with a smile.

And then everyone told their name, except Tenma, Kirino, Shindou and Taiyou of course.. "Tenma, Kirino, Shindou, don't you guys want a proper meeting with Ami?" Aoi asked.

"Hihi Aoi, I already met them this morning-!" Ami said what made Aoi's eyes go wide, then she narrowed them and looked with a weird smirk to Ami, who started to get nervous.. and she started to blush knowing what Aoi was thinking..

"AMI LET'S TALK-!" Aoi said, and immediately turned around, and ran back, but because Aoi wanted to do everything so fast, her foot was stuck and she fell head forward.. everyone expected a loud '_BANG_!' but they didn't hear it.. Tsurugi had catched her, and she lay now in his arms.. "T-Thanks T-Tsurugi!" she stuttered and Ami started to giggle, Ami looked back at Taiyou who was looking at the ground.."No problem Aoi." Tsurugi smiled softly _'Hmm maybe it is more complicated than I thought'_ Ami thought, and when Aoi was back on the ground, Ami dragged her along to the dressing room..

" Aoi... TWO BOYS ON ONE DAY, you're one lucky girl!" Ami shouted.

"Not really, but 'bout you!" and she raised her eyebrows with the same smirk as before.

"Who of those three?" she asked, and Ami opened her eyes in shock.

"Hihi I knew it! I think it's Shindou!"

"W-WHAA~... How did you know?!"

"I KNEWWWW IT! Come on let's ask him for that date!" and she grabbed Ami's hand while dragging her away again.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea.." Ami blushed.

And they stopped walking, Aoi turned around to her and looked at her with concern, Ami was suddenly extremely shy, and she looked at the ground.

"Why not?" Aoi asked.

"W-What if he says no.. t-that would be really embarrassing.."

"I'm sure he won't refuse, Shindou is a nice boy, besides.. I saw him looking at you, with eyes I never saw on him before, that's sure means something!"

"O-Okay if.. if you say so..but I'll do it after school." and then they started to walk again..

It's after school now, and Shindou, Ami, Yukimura, Kariya, Aoi and Tenma walked home together..

"Hey-!" Kariya suddenly said. "Is that Saryuu?" He smirked.

"Yeah you're right, who's the girl?" Yukimura asked.

"Hehe, that's Mayuzumi Yasuna, they're dating for a month now." Aoi giggled.

Saryuu had wrapped his hands around her, as they were passionately kissing each other on a bench the group passed.. they all giggle, but decided to leave the couple alone.

"Hehe I got a picture!"Kariya said while holding his mobile.. and all the other's sweat dropped..

"Ne Aoi!?" Tenma said on a teasing way.. "What?" she replied little unsure.. "I heard that~.." he wanted to say but got cut off by a fighting couple..

"Oh my god!" Kariya said, they were almost at Sun Garden his home, and there stood Yagami Reina, together with Kiyama Hiroto..

"Sweetie I didn't forgot our anniversary!" Hiroto said while following the blue haired woman. "I was about to buy some roses, white ones, that's what you like right?" he added, while hopelessly following her.

"Yeah, As if I believe you! Go away Kiyama.." and the bluenette stormed away angry..

"What did you do this time?" Kariya asked while holding himself for laughing out loud..

"Pff Girls.."Hiroto sighed, "I have to buy her something big now! Kariya you're going with me!"

"WHA~.. WHY!?" Kariya shouted.. "I can't do this alone.. I forgot our anniversary, I need to come up with something good this time.."

"Hihi, but you told her you didn't forget it!" Aoi teased.

"I know, If I told her I really forgot it, then I was dead by now.. now come on Kariya!" and he grabbed Kariya at his arm and dragged him along with him..

"NOOO LEAVE ME ALONE! GUYSSS HELP!" Kariya screamed and then they disappeared out of sight .

"We see a lot of couples today, is it valentine's day our something?" Tenma asked..

"It isn't." Yukimura replied..

"YUKIMURA-!" they all suddenly heard, and turned around to the sound..

Yukimura gulped and said: "Oh God help me.."

Fubuki and Yusaburu came their way..

"What's wrong?" Shindou asked.. "Them, together that means... more love.."

"Yukimura we are going to the zoo, are you coming with us?" Yusaburu asked.

"Nope, well you knew.. uuh... I have soccer.. and homework.. and uuh.."

"Nonsense-!" Fubuki said and came closer to Yukimura. "I'm going so you too.." he hissed in his ear.. Yukimura could gulp one more time before the couple could drag him along with them..

"Hiroto, Fubuki.. who's next.. Girls really change a guys mind, I mean, shopping? The zoo? What's wrong with them?" Tenma said while giggling..

"Hihi I think it's cute how they doing their best for the girls-!"Ami said giggling..

"Yeah, but a girl shouldn't change a boy!" Shindou noticed.

"That's true, but a little romance won't hurt." Ami replied.

"Yeah but not always, I mean it's hard to be the perfect guy!"

"But a girl doesn't want a perfect guy.. she just want a guy perfect for her.."

"Heh? That's the same right?"

"No, it's completely different.."

"Then can you tell me what's the difference between perfect and.. perfect.."

"Perfect for a special girl means, knowing her. And be perfect doesn't exist.."

"I still think it's kinda the same.."

"Aoi what do you think about this!"

"I –I won't interfere.."

"Tenma you?"

"I think you two should go on a date.." Tenma seriously replied.

O.O O.O

Aoi giggled because Tenma was really serious about it..

"How do you come up to that?" Shindou and Ami replied on the same moment..

"Aoi do you come to my house, you still have to tell me something, and Aki's boyfriend came over from America, so I want to meet him in person!"

"Sure who is it?" Aoi asked..

"Ichinose she said, I'm curious how he is, coming from America just for Aki, haha!" and they started to talk by walking away..

...

"They leaved us alone without saying goodbye.." Ami said stunned.

"Nope, they just ignored our existence.." and then they started to laugh..

"Hahaha something we both agree to!" Ami laughed..

"Indeed hahaha!" Shindou replied, but then the both of them stopped at the same time, their eyes crashed what made then quiet in a second..

"Y-your eyes.." Shindou stammered.

"What?!" Ami shyly replied..

Suddenly Shindou crashed his lips against hers.. he came to stand closer and with his hands he pressed her closer to himself.. his hands were through her hair, and because of all the nerves he didn't even noticed she kissed him back.. he then pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know you, y-you don't know me, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, your eyes, no you.. I –I –I.." Shindou tried but he got cut off by Ami's lips pressing against his.

He was startled in the beginning but when he realized what just happened he started to kiss back, and deepened the kiss..

...

Then they both stopped and gasped for air..

"That's the definition perfect for a special girl.."

"Huh?"

"I'm mean that you are perfect for me, hihi!" Ami giggled..

"Well I noticed something what I didn't believed in first, but you proved me wrong!"

"And what is it?"

"Love on first sight DOES exists!"

Ami smiled and cuddled him, they stood there for a few seconds when Ami suddenly said:

"Hey would you like to go out on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Of course!"

"Well we're not going alone, ehehe!"

"Who are joining then?"

"Hihi you'll see!" and then she grabbed his head and gave him a small kiss again-!

THE END! XD

* * *

**I know, it.. SUCKS..**

**Shiranai I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the request! **

**And everyone else who read it! I really hope it wasn't too bad, so please leave a review! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
